i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
This is the 1st episode 'of ''I Love Yoo. I was released on Aprill 7, 2017. Plot The daily life of Shin-Ae in her school while worrying about getting a scholarship for university. Summary Shin-Ae is in the midst of thinking about how she is content with her own living that what people would label as "a boring life". Her thought of trains is interrupted by her chemistry teacher's talking on the students did not utilize the free tutor class which available after school because the average result among the class is a low 50%. She is confident that she does not need the tutoring class as she assumes that her effort of study for one week would get her at least an 85% scoring. Then she realizes her paper receives a low score of 68%. During the recess period, Shin-Ae and her friends are on the rooftop of the building. She complains to them how hard she has studied for several nights but the teacher assumes the class did not even read the book at all. She even told them that the criteria of getting scholarships from different universities are difficult so she suggests that she will be a stripper as an alternative way to earn the amount of money while eating her beef flavor chips as snacks. However, Rika disagrees with her suggestion by giving her three reasons: first, strippers will deal with many creeps; second, the need of Shin-Ae to take care her diet to maintain good body shape; third, Shin-Ae is lacking "department" on her flat chest. Shin-Ae immediately throws some chips on her friends when she hears the third reason and shouts that it can be fixed by getting a boob job. While Rika is cleaning herself, she points out to Shin-Ae that there are many ways to make a living instead of being a stripper, and eventually suggests her to end her no dating policy. Maya then adds on Rika's suggestion that Shin-Ae might be lucky to find a rich guy who will take care of her financial needs. Shin-Ae replies with the idea of becoming "gold digger" and they say no. After their discussion, Shin-Ae still could not agree with her friends because she thinks that will not work and one must "put in own weight" to solve own issue in one's life instead of waiting for a rich man to provide her needs. The school's bell rings which indicate that lunchtime is over, Rika asks whether the girls want to grab burgers after school as she will be paying, and Shin-Ae responds in a quirky way that why would she say no when someone is paying for her food. Maya then suggests to meet outside Shin-Ae's classroom after school before going for burgers and gives a smirk face to Shin-Ae saying that she can become a housewife if she cannot make it to college. Shin-Ae throws more chips on Maya as a reply. In the classroom while teaching is going on, Shin-Ae still could not get past the thought she might able to get scholarship due to her result, so she starts to calculate the financial needs for her to go to a full program in a university. She is thinking of the possibility of a high school student to work full time to earn money for the future expense of a university because working part-time for a year at minimum wage can only sustain one semester in a university. She also knows that her dad would disapprove her to take a break from school to earn money. Then she remembers Maya's idea of becoming a housewife, which will be hardly possible either because of her parents' marriage ended up with a split and the children suffered the consequences. While she is sinking in the memory of how her parents used to argue and her father kept drinking alcohol, she suddenly looks up and catches her classmate, a foreign boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who is sitting 2 seats away in front of her, is staring back at her. The boy immediately blushes while Shin-Ae wonders why he keeps on staring at her. Notes & Trivia * Shin-Ae scribbles a head of the Colossal Titan from the Japanese manga of "Attack on Titan". Original Soundtrack * Track 2: "LOVE" by @KennyComics Category:Episodes